


elmo with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, lots of floof, more dance classes, this is the pre-party chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: Hitoka fights off a blush at the proximity. She should be used to this by now, but she is still recovering from how cuddly Yamaguchi is. She runs her hands through the soft calico fur of her new cat and smiles when it meows up at her, snaggletooth and all. She hears Yamaguchi laughing behind her. “This is the weirdest cat, Yachi. I can’t believe you picked her.”alternatively: Yachi's cat is super weird and Yamaguchi can't handle ittoday in love-bites and legwarmers: cats, ballet, and running away your problems





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the part chapter that you promised, but it's the content chapter you need.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, guys
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely KittenSmitten (thanks! <3)

“She’s just so _soft_.”

“I know!” Hitoka says happily. She runs her fingers through the soft fur of her cat, curled in her lap.

“What are you going to name her?” Tadashi asks, lips brushing her ear. He’s sitting behind her on her bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Hitoka fights off a blush at the proximity. She should be used to this by now, but she is still recovering from how cuddly Yamaguchi is. She runs her hands through the soft calico fur of her new cat and smiles when it meows up at her, snaggletooth and all.

She hears Yamaguchi laughing behind her. “This is the weirdest cat, Yachi. I can’t believe you picked her.”

“But you heard the workers! They were close to putting her down because nobody wanted a cat with anxiety and balance problems! She’s so cute and I’m up to the task, I’m sure all she needs is someone to cuddle her when she gets anxious, which is what I needed anyway so it works out for both of us.”

She feels Yamaguchi laugh again as he gently scratches behind the cat’s ear, eliciting a purr from the odd creature. “I know, I was there.  She still needs a name.”

Hitoka sighs, mulling over several different options. “Elmo.”

Yamaguchi giggles so hard he shakes the bed and Hitoka can’t help but join in. Elmo looks confused about what is happening in general. “Yachi, that’s the silliest name?”

“I think it’s purrfect!” She can’t see Yamaguchi’s face, and so she turns slightly in the circle of his arms, only to find him staring at her, mouth agape in shock. “What?” she asks, concerned.

“I didn’t know how much of a nerd you were when I asked you out. Yachi, you’re _such a nerd_ ,” he says, like it’s the biggest epiphany he’s ever had.

“Yamaguchi, we’re both marine biology majors, I figured being a nerd was implied?”

He smiles broadly before leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “You’re adorable.”

Hitoka feels herself blush, and really she should be over the blushing thing by now. It’s been almost three weeks of this and she’s still not quite used to the way Yamaguchi makes her feel like bursting into song all the time.

They both watch as Elmo suddenly jumps from Yachi’s lap to the floor, walking across the room only to run headfirst into her dresser. “Um,” starts Yamaguchi, “Yachi, I think there’s something wrong with your cat?”

Hitoka extracts herself from Yamaguchi, goes over and picks up Elmo—who is now shaking gently—and sits back on the bed, nestling back into Yamaguchi. “She’s just, a little anxious, and they told me when I picked her that she had some problems with stationary objects and like, seeing them.”

Yamaguchi makes a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh that he buries in the crook of her neck. His hair tickles her cheek. Hitoka focuses on scratching soft patterns into Elmo’s patchwork fur until her shaking has stopped.

“Hey,” says Yamaguchi, breaking the silence. “You remember that Bokuto is throwing that massive party at _The Blood Moon_ over the break, right?”

Hitoka nods, biting her lip in worry. “Yeah, but it will be really crowded right?”

She feels, rather than sees, Yamaguchi shrug his shoulders. “Apparently he knows the owner and has rented it out for the night, so it will be our group of friends only. It shouldn’t be any worse than Halloween.”

Hitoka thinks that over. She can probably handle that for a few hours with enough preparation. “Okay,” she hears herself saying. “As long as you promise we can leave early and cuddle up with Elmo and watch movies.”

He kisses the back of her neck softly. “Deal.”

***

Koushi doesn’t think he’s stopped smiling for a full day.

Ballet class is definitely not the time for unrestrained smiles.

They have three weeks to get the choreography down for the showcase, and Koushi is still hopelessly behind on his routines. He’s going to have to put in a lot of extra hours in the studio to get his showcase piece done.

Piano music and the strain of his muscles pulls him out of his thoughts as he struggles to hold his extension at a steady hundred and twenty-degree angle at his side. He’s in the middle of adagio on the floor, and his muscles are screaming at the slow, languid movements and the long holds.

The one bright spot to adagio is that Akaashi usually stands in front of him, so Koushi has an easy view of Akaashi’s perfect ass in black tights. He doesn’t linger over the fact that Akaashi is holding a perfect hundred and sixty-degree angle with his leg, rotating his right leg slowly from side to front along with the music without letting the angle drop. 

It’s disgusting, really.

He looks up to monitor his own progression through the movements and notices Akaashi staring blatantly at his hips in the mirror as they slowly lower the right leg down. Mindful of Akaashi’s eyes, he allows his left hip to rise higher than he should as he moves his left leg up through a posse, allowing his hip to roll and lift slightly higher with the movement of extending his leg. He meets Akaashi’s eyes in the mirror with a smirk, winking at him just to drive the point in further.

He doesn’t spot Kiyoko until it’s too late, and she places her hands on his hips from behind and corrects their placement, saying “control your hips, Suga-san,” softly, but still loud enough that he knows Akaashi heard it. As he rotates his leg from side to front in the same pattern that he did with his right leg, he allows his eyes to flick back to Akaashi’s in the mirror in time for him to watch as Akaashi mouths “Suga _don’t._ ” It takes all of his non-existent self control not to wiggle his hips seductively again. Koushi supposes it helps that Kiyoko still has her hands on his hips, making sure he keeps them still through the rotation.

Class has gotten significantly more interesting now that things are better between him and Akaashi.

 

To: **Michi-mine**

Hey do you wanna come to the party this weekend?

It’s at that club

Apparently Bokuto pulled strings and rented it out for the night?

Should be fun

From: **Michi-mine**

Okay? Sounds like a fun time

And midterms are hell this semester

I could use some fun

To: **Michi-mine**

Well Bokuto’s parties are the definition of fun

Or so I’ve heard

The last one didn’t go so well for me

But I have high expectations for this one

From: **Michi-mine**

Yikes

Let’s hope so

 

Koushi can’t remember the last time he felt this happy. There’s this constant bubbling pressure in his chest that keeps making him burst into random fits of laughter, and he hasn’t stopped smiling in the few days it’s been since he finally faced Akaashi. He’s still not sure how he managed to make it through all of ballet this morning without bursting into helpless fits of giggles, especially in light of Akaashi’s constant attempts to make him do just that. Koushi is pretty sure their entire ballet class hates them by now.

He can’t really be bothered to care.

He walks into the house, having walked home during the two hour break between classes he has today. He makes a quick lunch, he’s always starving these days, and walks towards his room with the intent to change out of his tights and legwarmers. He walks into his room, bagel hanging from his mouth as he juggles his dance bag, coat, and napkin. It takes him several seconds to realize that Akaashi is lying across his bed, head in one hand and a small smirk _firmly_ in place.

“Akaashi,” he says, shocked. “I thought you had class?” Akaashi is still wearing his dance clothes from their class this morning and he looks slightly flushed still from his last class.

“I do, but I wanted to stop in and see you.” He stands up and walks over to Koushi. He pulls him close, runs his hands across Koushi’s lower back and over his ass, squeezing gently. Koushi realizes quite suddenly that tights are _very_ thin, even opaque black ones.

Koushi ignores the hands gripping him and pulling his hips flush with Akaashi’s. “So you just decided to pop in and grope me?” He grouses, not upset in the slightest, but that bubbly feeling makes him want to tease Akaashi, just a little bit.

Akaashi brushes the tip of his nose along the shell of Koushi’s ear and takes a deep breath. “I’ve missed this.”

“Akaashi, we saw each other two hours ago in class.”

“No, I’ve missed being able to touch you,” he says, arms lifting away from his butt and wrapping around his lower back in a tight hug. “We were in class earlier, so I couldn’t do this.”

Koushi snorts into his shoulder as he wraps his arms around Akaashi’s neck. “When has us being in class ever stopped you?”

Koushi smiles as Akaashi laughs quietly, but unrestrained. It’s a beautiful sound, and he finds himself laughing along reflexively. In a smooth move that manages to catch Akaashi off guard, Koushi pivots them in a spin before falling backwards on his bed, pulling Akaashi down on top of him. He giggles again and wraps his legs around Akaashi, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped around him.

Akaashi recovers from his surprise quickly and leans in and kisses Koushi gently, lips brushing against his softly. Koushi hears himself hum into the kiss, still not completely used to the fact that they’re a _thing_ , that he gets Akaashi all to himself. He hadn’t realized how lonely he had been when he wasn’t sure if Akaashi was his completely, or if he even wanted it.

Now he’s sure. And he _wants_ Akaashi.

Koushi pulls Akaashi down with his legs and rolls up with his hips at the same time, making Akaashi gasp and bite down on his bottom lip gently. He can feel every inch of Akaashi through their tights as the fabric rubs and stretches between them. It feels _amazing_. He tilts his head, changing the angle so that he can sweep into Akaashi’s mouth, his tongue swirling around Akaashi’s.

Koushi feels Akaashi’s hands trail up his back under his shirt, his hands leaving sparks everywhere they trace. He quickly works Koushi’s shirt off, hands roaming across the smooth planes of his chest. He slides a hand up Koushi’s neck to cup the side of his jaw, gently turning his head so that he has clear access to his neck.

The movement triggers a thought for Koushi, and he breathlessly asks, “Do you need to feed, Akaashi?”

The whisper of fangs across his skin is all he gets in answer. Akaashi sucks gently at his neck, hard enough to elicit a moan from Koushi but not hard enough to leave a mark. He starts tugging at the waist of Koushi’s tights, growling slightly as they give him resistance. They are _quite snug_ , after all. He leaves Akaashi to wrestle with their tights as he starts yanking Akaashi’s sweater over his head.

Akaashi makes a triumphant noise in the back of his throat when they finally mange to rid themselves of clothes and he brushes his nose along the line of Koushi’s jaw while threading the fingers of one hand through Koushi’s own hand above his head. With his other hand, Akaashi traces a path down his ribs, lingering briefly on his hip, before stroking down the line of his thigh to his knee. Goosebumps erupt on Koushi’s skin where Akaashi’s hand was.

Akaashi’s mouth finds its way back to Koushi’s neck, his tongue tracing patterns on his skin. Koushi shivers when he realizes that Akaashi is pushing slightly against his entrance and suddenly he _aches_ to be filled. He clenches his legs around Akaashi’s slim hips tighter as he feels his fangs scrape against his skin. “Stop being such a tease, Akaashi,” he gasps.

Akaashi huffs a small laugh against his skin right before he slides in and bites down at the same moment. Koushi isn’t totally sure what sound that combination of stimulation wrings out of him, but he’s never heard himself make it before. He feels the familiar warmth from the bite spread through him, and coupled with the heat that Akaashi’s steady movements are causing to pool in his lower abdomen, he feels like he’s burning from the inside out.

By the time Akaashi is done feeding and is kissing him again, Koushi isn’t sure who or where he is anymore. He’s disconnected from his body, and yet _intimately_ aware of the way Akaashi is moving inside him and it’s the most intense experience of his life thus far. The effects of the kiss make everything burst into technicolor, the world more vibrant and rich and _thrumming_ with his emotions and feelings. He feels himself building, cresting and coiling around Akaashi, hears himself beg “don’t stop Akaashi… _Keiji_ ,” and feels the way Akaashi’s rhythm stutters when Koushi moans his name. His hands fist in the sheets as Akaashi finally unwinds him, chasing his orgasm with his own and moaning into Koushi’s neck.              

They lay there for a moment and Koushi wants to laugh and cry at the same time, wonders if maybe he already is, and he adjusts to the heat still thrumming in his veins. Akaashi pulls out of him slowly, but doesn’t otherwise move very far, just enough to wrap himself around Koushi. Akaashi pulls him close and tangles his fingers through Koushi’s hair but it isn’t close enough.

Koushi wonders if it ever will be.

 

“I can’t believe you ditched your lecture to be with me,” Koushi says as he’s reheating pizza to eat.

“Worth it,” Akaashi says, watching the pizza spin slowly in the microwave. “Besides, I’m really far ahead in that class anyway.” He’s got his arms wrapped firmly around Koushi from behind, his chin resting on Koushi’s shoulder as they both wait for the microwave to finish. The only time they’d been physically separated since Akaashi first pulled him into a hug was to throw on clean sweaters, leggings, and thick wool socks and Koushi is completely okay with this. He’s not sure he wants to be apart from Akaashi ever again.

The ache of being separated is getting worse every time they part, no matter the necessity.

With a kind of timing that can’t be faked, Daichi appears in the kitchen at the same moment the microwave beeps. They all stare at each other for a long, painful moment before Koushi grabs his pizza and tows Akaashi out of the room as fast as he can.

“I take it things are still tense between the two of you?” Akaashi asks, once they’re wrapped up in Koushi’s blankets in his room.

“I mean, he wanted to date me, and I chose you,” Koushi says over a mouthful of pizza. He feeds a bite to Akaashi over his shoulder while he keeps talking. “I want nothing more than to return to our normal friendship, but I suspect that it will take him some time to get to that point because while our relationship never really changed for me, it did for him.”

Akaashi hums around his bite of pizza. “Still, it can’t be easy for you to live here with that going on around you.”

“Oh, it’s not so bad. There are enough people in this house to act as buffers that it’s rarely an issue.”

Without warning, Asahi and Nishinoya appear in his room, Nishinoya already midsentence. “—did you do to the poor man he’s a wreck!”

Koushi doesn’t have a moment to glance at Akaashi’s face, but he _really_ wishes he could see the look on his face. “Noya, who is a wreck? What are you talking about?”

Asahi slaps a hand on Nishinoya’s mouth right as he’s about to blurt out his response, speaking for both of them with a, “we noticed that Daichi was looking a little, ah, shaken and figured you guys must have interacted—”

“—but judging by what’s going on here we can see what happened!” Nishinoya says, finally succeeding in yanking Asahi’s hand away from his face.

Koushi finally recovers, and says, “Nishinoya, Asahi, meet Akaashi, my boyfriend.”

Asahi’s mouth makes a tiny little ‘o’ shape as the pieces click into place. Nishinoya bounds over in his Tigger onesie and jumps behind Akaashi to give him a tight hug from behind. “Welcome to the family, Akaashi!”

This time Koushi actually does turn around, nearly choking on his pizza when he sees the stunned look on Akaashi’s face. Which is, of course, the moment when Kageyama and Hinata appear in the room, materializing from the shadows with their hands linked.

“Suga-san!!!” Hinata says as he launches himself at Koushi, who has just enough time to set his plate down before an armful of sunshine collides with him, bowling him back into Akaashi.

“You can’t just _jump_ on people you dumbass!” Kageyama shouts, but Koushi doesn’t miss the way his eyes go soft in fondness, or the small smile that tugs the corners of his mouth up.

Koushi laughs, and their excitement and energy is so contagious that he can’t quite find it in himself to be mad that four of his roommates just broke one of his only rules. “Akaashi, this ball of sunshine in my arms is Hinata, and that’s Kageyama.”

“Yeah!” Says Hinata, peeking up at Akaashi with wide brown eyes. “Kageyama’s the best but he’s mine and you can’t have him.”

Akaashi nods, still looking a bit shell-shocked. Koushi returns to his pizza, intent on finishing it before they have to go to class.

“It’s very nice to meet you all,” Akaashi says, his expression and tone even. Koushi thinks that it might be better to get these excited children out of the room sooner than later.

“Okay, now that you’ve met him,” Koushi begins, “you all need to leave, because we need to leave for our dance class in a few minutes.”

Nishinoya and Hinata both make loud noises of protest.

“I promise you’ll have plenty of time to talk to him later. Akaashi’s not going anywhere,” Koushi says, gently patting Hinata on the head. “Besides, aren’t you all supposed to be in classes or practice right about now?”

Hinata squawks in excitement, and Koushi watches in amusement as he launches himself from the bed and into Kageyama’s arms as he vanishes them both from the room. Koushi is stunned at how effortlessly they move together.

“Sorry, Suga,” Asahi says quietly, rubbing the back of his neck and turning quite red, and he and Nishinoya vanish from the room with quick smiles and waves.

Koushi quickly inhales the last of his lunch and looks at Akaashi. “You doing okay?” he asks.

“They are…overwhelming,” is all Akaashi says in response.

“You’ll get used to it,” Koushi says with a shrug. “At least they don’t just appear in my bed at all hours of the night like Oikawa.”

Akaashi still looks a bit shocked as Koushi collects his things for their next dance class. “Come on, pretty boy,” he says, pulling Akaashi up off the bed. “Let’s get you dancing; that will help.”

Akaashi nods mutely and vanishes them both to class without another word.

***

Koutarou is tired of this sad shit.

It’s about time he got over it. There’s a lot in life to be happy about, despite the drag of school and exams. He’s about to start his year of student teaching in preparation to teach school, and that’s incredibly exciting. It’s a beautiful November morning, his breath fogging in front of him as he runs along the river trail. His feet pound rhythmically, and he lets the monotony of the repetition settle his mind. The longer he runs, the more his worries fall away from him like leaves from the increasingly bare trees, making it easy to identify and address his emotions.

His emotions about Kuroo, and why that’s _still_ bothering him. He just wants to be done.

And the thing is, he _knows_ Kuroo. Knows how he is and how easy he is with his affection. He’s used to that. The hardest thing has been reconciling the fact that all of their shared kisses and nights meant very different things to both of him.

What were tender and important moments for him, were nothing more than an overly affectionate friendship with benefits to Kuroo. After all, he’s just the familiar for the house. He’s kissed everyone in that house, to varying degrees and frequency, and he’s not in love with any of them, so what makes Kuroo so special? He still has Kuroo’s friendship; Kuroo asked him this morning if he could help plan their holiday party this weekend with him, so nothing has changed, really.

He knows Kuroo’s always been a bit difficult to pin down, and it’s nearly impossible to get him to talk about what he’s really feeling. Kuroo has always gone from one lover to the next, occasionally filling that void with Koutarou or—if he would allow it—Kenma in rare circumstances. Kuroo never stays with any of his lovers for more than a few nights. He avoids attachment like a cat avoids water, or like his hair avoids a comb.

The realization hits him so suddenly that he misses a step, stumbling slightly mid-stride. Kuroo is unattainable, has always been just out of Koutarou’s reach. That’s what makes him long for Kuroo so much. And this realization, this sudden understanding, makes the pain ease. It doesn’t go away, but it lightens, becomes less consuming. He feels the pain dripping away slowly with each strike of his feet against the pavement.

He takes a breath, keeps running.

 

He bursts through the front door of the house, feeling his usual post run smile light up his face despite the rush of heat that makes him break into a sweat. “Good morning!” He hoots, enjoying the way everyone in the room flinches away from him and hisses in annoyance. Well, everyone except Oikawa, who gives him a “good morning Bokuto~!” with an impressive amount of fake cheer that fools no one.

“Bokuto,” groans Iwaizumi with a weariness that makes Bokuto want to take a nap, or make him take a nap. “It’s eight in the morning, can you just, not?”

“I haven’t even had my coffee yet how are you able to go running so early?” asks Akaashi, rubbing his eyes and blindly reaching for a cup of coffee. Kuroo hands him a cup as he yawns widely.

“But it’s such a beautiful dayyyy,” he says, dragging out the last word and unable to suppress a wide grin.

“Koutarou,” says Kenma, “you are very happy this morning.”

Everyone turns and looks at Kenma in shock, so rare is it that he speaks before consuming a minimum of three full cups of coffee.

“I just decided to stop being upset over the things I can’t have,” he hears himself say, still a little shocked over Kenma’s observation. Everyone else recovers and all give him small smiles of relief. Everyone except Kuroo who says, “That’s odd, you usually get most everything you want through sheer force of will.”

Oikawa hides a sneer behind his coffee mug as he shoots a bitter look at Iwaizumi, who rolls his eyes at Kuroo, missing the look Oikawa throws at him.

Akaashi and Kenma look at each other in exasperation before Akaashi buries his head in his hands and says, “Good for you Bo, that’s really great.”

Koutarou bends down, stretching out his legs as he folds forward and hums happily.

Things are going to get better; he can feel it.

***

From: **Mistake With Benefits™**

tsukkiiii

come overrrr

To: **Mistake With Benefits™**

don’t call me that

and no

I just got home from school im not walking all the way over there

 

There’s a knock at his door, and Kei looks up from his phone as Yamaguchi walks into the room. He raises an eyebrow.

“Hey, Tsukki,” he starts timidly, “can I feed from you real quick before the party this weekend?”

Kei nods out of habit, setting down his phone and motioning Yamaguchi over. He patiently waits while Yamaguchi climbs into his lap and pulls the collar of his shirt aside. Kei clinically notes that his heart rate remains at its normal, steady pace. Yamaguchi matches his breathing with Kei’s, pauses, then bites down softly.

Kei feels the buzz immediately. The bite always makes him feel buzzed, alive, _awake_. It’s like he’s consumed a pound of sugar, or four espresso shots.

Kei feels more alive when he’s with Yamaguchi than he does at any other time. Or at least, he did. Through the rush, Kei realizes that this is no longer true. While the bite definitely still makes him feel buzzed, he’s felt awake and energized this entire week regardless of his proximity to Yamaguchi, and the only thing that he’s done differently is…Kuroo.

Kei just barely manages to suppress a groan. Naturally, the bastard would manage to worm his way under Kei’s skin without him realizing it until this moment. Until he’s feeding his best friend and realizing that his feelings have completely shifted without him knowing it.

Yamaguchi retracts his fangs from Kei’s neck and gently kisses the marks he left, lingering for a moment to make sure they will heal quickly.

“Thanks, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, standing back up. “Do you need me to replenish you?”

Kei shakes his head. Kuroo will do that for him later tonight, he’s sure. “Hey, isn’t this what you have Yachi-chan for?”

Yamaguchi rubs the back of his head with a hand and looks away sheepishly. “Um, she doesn’t know that I’m a vampire?” He phrases it like a question.

Internally, Kei freaks the fuck out. Externally, his face remains impassive. He can’t let all those years of effort be ruined by the one time Yamaguchi managed to surprise him with something. “ _Tadashi_ , you need to tell her.”

“I will, I will,” he says, putting his palms up in front of him in a placating motion. “I just need to find the right moment.”

Kei snorts.

“Hey,” Yamaguchi says in response to his snort. “It’s not exactly easy to turn to your girlfriend and say ‘by the way, I’m a vampire.’”

Kei rolls his eyes, but says, “Fine, whatever. Just tell her soon.” He picks up his phone as Yamaguchi scurries away.

 

From: **Mistake With Benefits™**

Ill pick u up in an hour

 

Kei fights a smile. Somehow, Kuroo always knows what to say.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: bokuto's bartending abilities, jaeger bombs, and meeting new people
> 
> [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul)


End file.
